danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jin Kirigiri
Jin Kirigiri '(霧切 仁 ''Kirigiri Jin) jest postacią występującą w ''Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. Był dyrektorem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei oraz ojcem Superlicealnego Detektywa, Kyoko Kirigiri. Został stracony w egzekucji, tuż przed pierwszym rozdziałem gry. Jego śmierć pozwoliła Junko Enoshimie rozpocząć morderczą grę na terenie Akademii. Pojawia się w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy Side: Despair oraz Light Novel Danganronpa/Zero i Danganronpa: Togami. Wygląd Jin jest wysokim, szczupłym mężczyzną. Jego włosy są w odcieniu ciemnego fioletu podobnie jak jego oczy. Zazwyczaj ubrany jest w czarny garnitur i fioletowy krawat. W anime Danganronpa 3 włosy bohatera wydają się czarne. Podpisy zamieszczone pod jego profilem w Danganronpa/Zero opisują go jako przystojnego mężczyznę. Osobowość Jin jest opisywany jako kapryśna osoba, która jednak potrafi zachowywać się spokojnie, podobnie jak jego córka. Wspomniano także, że posiada on spokojny i miły dla ucha głos. Jin jest rygorystyczny w stosunku do całej szkoły, zarówno uczniów, jak i personelu jednak wydaje się łagodniejszy w stosunku do swojej córki. Jest pod wrażeniem jej zdolności, kiedy odkrywa, jak wiele dziewczyna dowiedziała się o Izuru Kamukurze i Tragedii Akademii nim jeszcze zdążył ją poprosić o zajęcie się śledztwem. Ostatecznie jednak prosi ją o przedwczesne zakończenie śledztwa, gdyż obawia się o bezpieczeństwo dziewczyny. W Light Novel Makoto Naegi's Worst Day Ever Jin stara się zrozumieć postępowanie Nagito Komaedy. Próbuje także wstawiać się za nim, ze względu na to, że wie, iż chłopak tak naprawdę nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Wciąż jednak martwią go działania bohatera. Kazutaka Kodaka opisuje Jina jako "dziwną osobę", ze względu na jego zainteresowanie talentami. W przeciwieństwie do wielu ludzi uznaje on szczęście za prawdziwy, wspaniały talent. Pomimo tego, że bohater nie zgadza się z Komitetem Sterującym, jego chęć zgłębiana idei talentów często widzie go do popełniania błędów i niemądrych decyzji. Historia 'Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Side: Despair Odcinek 01 - Witaj Ponownie, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Jin znajduje się w swoim gabinecie razem z Koichim Kizakurą oraz Chisą Yukizome. Informuje bohaterkę, że od dziś będzie nową wychowawczynią klasy 77-B. Pomimo tego, że dopiero niedawno sama ukończyła Akademię, Jin ma nadzieję, że sprawdzi się w swojej nowej roli. Koichi ostrzega ją z kolei, mówiąc, że może mieć problemy z uczniami, jednak Jin szybko go ucisza. Ostrzeżenia Koichiego nie demotywują Chisy i bohaterka wciąż jest pełna energii i entuzjazmu, co cieszy Jina. Po wyjściu kobiety Koichi mówi, że Chisa w ogóle się nie zmieniła. Zapytał także, czy to prawda, że Kyosuke Munakata zaproponował jej, zostanie nauczycielką. Kiedy Jin odpowiada twierdząco, Koichi mówi Jinowi, aby ten uważał na swoją pozycję, gdyż może ją stracić właśnie przez Kyosuke, który pomimo bycia młodym ma ogromny potencjał. Odcinek 03 - Pożegnanie z jakąkolwiek przyszłością Jin wezwał Kazuo oraz Koichiego do swojego gabinetu, aby poinformować ich, że Hajime Hinata zgodził się uczestniczyć w projekcie: Izuru Kamukura. Odcinek 04 - Melancholia, Zaskoczenie i Zaginięcie Nagito Komaedy Jin, Koichi oraz Chisa zebrali się, aby przedyskutować wydalenie Ruruki Ando, Seiko Kimury oraz Sonosuke Izayoia po incydencie z bombą, w który zamieszany był także jeden z podopiecznych Chisy, Nagito Komaeda. Jin wiedział, że Nagito nie został wydalony dzięki Chisie, przez co postanowił przenieść ją do kursu rezerwowego a na jej miejscu umieścić Koichiego. Odcinek 05 - Początek Końca Po powrocie Chisy do głównego kursu, Jin powitał ją w swoim gabinecie i oficjalnie mianował ją wychowawczynią klasy 77-B. Następnie zaczyna rozmawiać z Koichim o liczbie uczniów, którzy rozpoczną naukę w przyszłym roku szkolnym. Jin jest zawiedziony tym, jak mało osób udało im się zwerbować, zaczyna przeglądać listę nazwisk, a jego uwagę przykuwa Kyoko Kirigiri. Odcinek 07 -Największy, najokrutniejszy incydent w historii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei Jin niezwykle zdenerwował się, słysząc od Kazuo, że Komitet Sterujący planuje ukryć śmierć trzynastu uczniów w wyniku Tragedii Akademii. Po wyjściu Kazuo, Koichi próbował uspokoić Jina i zaproponował mu drinka. Jin następnie zaczął przyglądać się zdjęciu, przedstawiającemu jego wraz z córką. Poprosił Koichiego, by ten zaopiekował się Kyoko, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba. Koichi zażartował, że zgadza się nawet poślubić Kyoko, Jin jednak odpowiada, że nigdy do tego nie dopuści. Odcinek 11 - Żegnaj, Akademio Szczytu Nadziei Po tym, jak Koichi pokazał Jinowi najnowsze wiadomości za pomocą swojego telefonu, Jin był pewny, że ktoś manipuluje wszystkim zza sceny. Kiedy Koichi zapytał, o kogo dokładnie chodzi, Jin odpowiedział, że sam nie będzie w stanie tego odkryć. Poprosił jednak aby nie zmuszać jego córki do zajęcia się tą sprawą. Koichi kładzie rękę na ramieniu Jina, popierając jego decyzję. Jin prosi, aby Koichi i Kazuo opuścili jego gabinet, podczas gdy sam udaje się w stronę starego budynku szkoły. Przed odejściem Koichi mówi Jinowi, aby nie podejmował pochopnych decyzji, gdyż to może całkowicie zrujnować jego rodzinę. Jin spogląda na niego bez słowa, po czym mówi, że dla bezpieczeństwa Kyoko jest gotowy poświęcić nawet własne życie. Koichi niepewnie proponuje Jinowi drinka, którego ten z uśmiechem akceptuje. Danganronpa/Zero Tom 01 Rozdział 02 Jin wraz z Komitetem Sterującym prowadzi spotkanie dotyczące Tragedii Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, którego głównym celem jest ustalenie, co właściwie powinni zrobić z tym incydentem oraz oskarżonym o jego spowodowanie, Izuru Kamukurą. Przez całe spotkanie Jin mówi, że nie powinni ukrywać tych zdarzeń przed światem jednak jednocześnie wciąż ukrywać istnienie Izuru, przynajmniej przez jakiś czas. Wstawił się on także, za Izuru mówiąc, że nie powinien on zostać w żaden sposób ukarany. Wszyscy obecni, słysząc przemowę dyrektora umilkli, przez co zapadła decyzja o niekaraniu Izuru. Rozdział 04 Yasuke spotyka się z dyrektorem Akademii oraz Komitetem Sterującym. Jeden z członków komitetu prosi bohatera, aby wyciągnął informacje od Sōshuna Murasame, ucznia, który przeżył Tragedię Akademii. Następnie zaczyna zadawać pytania o Ryoko, równocześnie obrażając ją. Słowa Komitetu niezwykle denerwują bohatera, gdy już miał rozpocząć kłótnię, sytuację załagodził Jin Kirigiri. Z jego pomocą wszyscy doszli do porozumienia, po czym Yasuke udał się z powrotem do laboratorium. Rozdział 15 Jin wezwał Kyoko do swojego gabinetu, dziewczyna niezwykle szybko pojawiła się u jego drzwi, weszła bez pukania oraz zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Widząc zmieszaną minę córki, Jin zaczął tłumaczyć się, że nie zdążył jeszcze wszystkiego poukładać. Następnie przeszedł do sedna sprawy, zaczął mówić o spotkaniu z Komitetem Sterującym, po którym jeden z jego członków został zamordowany, a następnie jego ciało zniknęło. Słysząc to, Kyoko zaczęła prosić o więcej szczegółów, nie doczekała się jednak odpowiedzi ze strony ojca. Zamiast tego usłyszała pytanie dotyczące Tragedii Akademii. Podczas rozmowy dziewczyna szybko zorientowała się, że wspomniany członek Komitetu mógł zostać zamordowany, przez to, że cały Komitet próbuje ukryć ten incydent. Jin stwierdził jednak, że to nie jedyny powód. Komitet Sterujący musiał ukrywać coś jeszcze. Po krótkiej chwili ciszy, Jin przyznał się, że sam zaczął szukać więcej informacji na ten temat, co zaskoczyło jego córkę. Jin skomentował to, mówiąc, że pochodzi z rodu detektywów, Kyoko jednak szybko mu przerwała, krzycząc, aby nie żartował ze swojej własnej rodziny. Widząc reakcję dziewczyny, szybko przeprosił a między bohaterami nastała krótka chwila niezręcznej ciszy. W celu przerwania jej Kyoko wspomniała o Izuru, co zszokowało Jina, który nie wiedział, że jego córka zdołała znaleźć informacje na temat Kamukury. Jin uśmiechnął się sam do siebie, po czym stwierdził, że Kyoko naprawdę zasługuje na swój tytuł. Stwierdził także, iż zdolności dziewczyny są godne podziwu. Kyoko szybko jednak przerwała jego monolog, żądając wyjaśnień. Zapytała, kim właściwie jest Izuru, Jin jednak stwierdził, że nie może jej tego powiedzieć. Poprosił ją jednak o rozpoczęcie śledztwa w tej sprawie, powiedział jej także, że podczas niego sama będzie mogła odkryć, kim jest Izuru. Bohaterka zgodziła się, po czym udała się w stronę wyjścia. Jin zatrzymał ją jeszcze na moment, prosząc, aby na siebie uważała. Przed Tragedią Według Kyoko, Jin nie chciał kontynuować rodzinnej tradycji i nie został detektywem. Zamiast tego stał się dyrektorem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei. Wpadł również na pomysł zamknięcia uczniów w budynku, aby uchronić ich przed Tragedią. Jego plan jednak zawiódł, gdyż nie wiedział, że dwie osoby posiadające tytuł Superlicealnej Rozpaczy zdołały przeniknąć do grupy uczniów. Około rok po rozpoczęciu realizacji planu spotkała go egzekucja, a kości Jina zostały umieszczone w gabinecie dyrektora na terenie Akademii. Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Jin został stracony w egzekucji tuż przed wydarzeniami z rozdziału pierwszego. Pomimo tego, został jednak wielokrotnie wspomniany w dalszej części historii. Gdy Alter Ego odkrył pliki znajdujące się na laptopie, uczniowie założyli, że osobą odpowiedzialną za morderczą grę jest sam dyrektor Akademii. W tym momencie nie wiedzieli jednak, że Jin Kirigiri był martwy i nie posiadał już dłużej tytułu dyrektora. Rozdział 5 - Odległość 100 Mil; Ból Śmieciowego Jedzenia Po tym, jak Kyoko ukradła klucz Monokumy, zaczęła ponownie badać drugie piętro budynku i odkryła gabinet dyrektora. Rozdział 6 - Superlicealny Ból, Superlicealne Cierpienie, Superlicealna Rozpacz, Superlicealna Egzekucja, Superlicealna Śmierć Gdy Makoto oraz Kyoko przeszukują gabinet dyrektora, natrafiają na ukryte drzwi, które mogą zostać otworzone tylko za pomocą hasła. Wspomnianym hasłem okazało się być imię córki dyrektora, Kyoko. W ukrytym za drzwiami pokoju bohaterowie znaleźli pudełko, w którym ukryte były ludzkie kości. Kyoko domyśla się, że należały one do jej ojca, dyrektora Akademii. Relacje Kyoko Kirigiri Jin jest ojcem Kyoko. Według bohaterki nie znali się zbyt dobrze ze względu na to, że po śmierci matki coraz rzadziej bywał w domu. Pomimo tego, naprawdę zależało mu na córce i często jej o tym przypominał. Potwierdza to fakt, że w swoim gabinecie dyrektora trzymał ich wspólne zdjęcie, a imię dziewczyny było hasłem do jego komputera. Gdy Kyoko dostała się do Akademii Szczytu Nadziei jako Superlicealny Detektyw, Jin stał się nieco obojętny w stosunku do niej, głównie przez swoją pozycję, jednak wciąż niezwykle martwił się o jej bezpieczeństwo. Kiedy jego życie było w niebezpieczeństwie, zaczął myśleć nad tym, jak Kyoko poradzi sobie bez obojga rodziców. Poprosił więc Koichiego, aby zaopiekował się bohaterką, gdyby kiedykolwiek zaszła taka potrzeba. Kyoko z kolei przez cały czas ukrywała swoje uczucia względem ojca i jego śmierci. Po jakimś czasie jednak dosięgnęło ją poczucie winy, przez to, że zawsze unikała rozmów na ten temat. Fuhito Kirigiri Zostało potwierdzone, że Jin nie miał dobrych relacji ze swoim ojcem głównie ze względu na to, że nie kontynuował rodzinnej tradycji i nie został detektywem oraz przez to, że często opuszczał dom, zostawiając swoją córkę samą. Koichi Kizakura Koichi był rekruterem, pracującym dla Akademii Szczytu Nadziei oraz bliskim przyjacielem jej dyrektora. Przyjaźnili się na długo przed objęciem swoich pozycji w Akademii. Jina dość często denerwuje skłonność Koichiego do picia dużej ilości alkoholu, jednak wciąż niezwykle troszczył się o przyjaciela. Bohaterowie udzielali sobie nawzajem wsparcia i niezwykle sobie ufali. Koichi zawsze był lojalny w stosunku do Jina, co nie zmieniło się nawet po jego śmierci. Dotrzymał obietnicy ochrony Kyoko, którą złożył Jinowi za jego życia. Warto zaznaczyć, że to właśnie Koichi był osobą, która zrobiła zdjęcie przedstawiające Jina i Kyoko, stojące w gabinecie dyrektora. Kazuo Tengan Po tym, jak Kazuo zrezygnował z bycia dyrektorem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, oddał to stanowisko w ręce Jina. Ten następnie zatrudnił Kazuo jako szkolnego doradcę. Bohaterowie szanowali siebie nawzajem, oboje również często nie zgadzali się z Komitetem Sterującym i nie popierali projektu: Izuru Kamukura. Kazuo przez cały czas był przeciwny rozpoczynaniu wspomnianego projektu, jednak ostateczną decyzję pozostawił Jinowi. Nagito Komaeda Jin stara się zrozumieć postępowanie Nagito oraz wstawiać się za nim, ze względu na to, że wie, iż chłopak tak naprawdę nie chciał nikogo skrzywdzić. Wciąż jednak martwią go działania bohatera. Jin uznaje szczęście Nagito za wspaniały talent oraz powód, dla którego nie został jeszcze wyrzucony ze szkoły. Cytaty * “Naszym obowiązkiem jest ochranianie prawdziwych talentów. Nie ma nic gorszego, niż nienawiść skierowana w stosunku do ich posiadaczy.” * “... Nie zrozum mnie źle. Nie uważam, że jesteśmy w tym momencie bez winy. Gdybyśmy byli, "Parada" nigdy nie miałaby miejsca.” * “Zbrodnie popełnione przez niego mogą być straszne, jednak to nie zmienia faktu, że jest on promykiem nadziei, który sami stworzyliśmy.” (O Izuru Kamukurze) * “Minął już miesiąc, a my wciąż nie możemy uwierzyć, w to, co się stało. Tak przerażający incydent miał miejsce w naszej Akademii... Ciągle czuję, jakbyśmy żyli w koszmarze.” Ciekawostki * Imię bohatera "Jin" (仁) oznacza "życzliwość" lub "cnota". Nawiązuje to do faktu, iż Jin próbował uchronić uczniów klasy 78, zamykając ich w Akademii. ** Dodatkowo znak "仁", który można również przeczytać jako "hito", według tradycji był używany do zapisania imienia każdego syna cesarskiego. Biorąc to pod uwagę, imię "Jin" może również podkreślać rolę bohatera jako dyrektora Akademii. * "Kirigiri" (霧切) w wolnym tłumaczeniu oznacza "przecinacz mgły" jest to nawiązanie do tego, że rodzina Kirigiri to ród detektywów. * Jin ma urodziny tego samego dnia co Peko Pekoyama. * Aktor głosowy Jina, Kappei Yamaguchi, podkłada także głos Hifumiemu Yamadzie. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyzna